Amor Enfermizo
by AlexeiVolk
Summary: La violencia de género recíproca, comienza a regir su pequeño mundo ¿Salir o quedarse? Y al salir ¿resistir el deseo y la costumbre de no volver a entrar? Con el Síndrome aumentando letra a letra y capítulo a capítulo...
1. DéJà Vu

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Amor Enfermizo**

**Capítulo 1.**

**DéJà Vu **

****Sí, creo que sí soy yo. Sí, creo que si estoy en el suelo. Sí, creo que el teléfono está sonando y no, no estoy haciendo nada por ir a atenderlo, no lo hice las primeras cincuenta veces, no lo haré ahora.

¿De qué servirá? Cogerlo no volverá el tiempo atrás, no remediará nada, no hará que mi vida se solucione, no hará que las lágrimas se sequen, no hará que el dolor se detenga ni que le perdone, ni hará que esto pare.

Coger el teléfono lo único que logrará es que me desmorone y me humille más de lo que ya me he humillado y… Eso es lo que por ahora quiero evitar si es que aún me queda algo de dignidad.

Aunque no le perdonaré sé que esto volverá a pasar, sé que todo volverá a comenzar y no es que me guste pero, por alguna razón cada vez me importa menos aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Sí, soy patética. Sí, soy masoquista. Sí, soy muy poca mujer y sí, soy una tonta pero no puedo pararlo o ¿no quiero? La verdad no lo sé pero desde hace mucho que esto es así y ahora no va a cambiar.

¿Que cuándo empezó? Lo recuerdo perfectamente, no estoy tan mal para no recordarlo pero… No quiero hacerlo y no tengo tiempo tampoco, Ino llegará en cualquier momento así que será mejor que me levante, me lave la cara y maquille un poco antes de que ella llegue, aunque para ella no es ningún secreto mi situación o mejor dicho, nuestra situación.

Así lo hago, me levanto del frío y duro suelo en donde hasta hace pocos minutos me abrazaba a la alfombra y a una de sus camisas que usa para dormir. Voy al baño a lavarme la cara, y… otro sombreado de ojos nuevo, color ciruela, un poco disparejo pero creo que podemos arreglarlo.  
Luego de maquillarme voy a ponerme otro atuendo, algo casual, algo seco, sin sus lágrimas, ni las mías, ni su sudor y tampoco el mío.

Me observo, me estudio, miro cada parte de mi cuerpo, en especial mis brazos.  
Ellos también tienen agregados de graffiti nuevos, ¿una camiseta manga larga sería mejor entonces? Náh, ¿De qué sirve esconderlo? Sólo lo estaría negando y mi etapa de ceguera y negación ya pasó hace mucho.

Timbre, debe ser ella y con desgano voy a abrir la puerta esperando encontrar a Ino y su frecuente discurso de que el tráfico estaba imposible y con su maldito cigarrillo prendido que hace ya tres años que no puede dejar del otro lado pero no… No es Ino es él, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? Acaba de irse, bueno en realidad ya pasó casi una hora pero aún así no debería estar aquí.

Intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara, no lo consigo; él la detuvo con su brazo.  
Le observo un poco para ver que sus ojos, su boca, ambos están turbios, pronto comenzará a llorar, no quiere hacerlo pero no podrá contenerse por mucho.

No crean que son lágrimas de cocodrilo, no lo hace para que le perdone los daños, si de todas formas yo también le he lastimado, también le he dibujado jirones de ciruela y coronas de espinas en su cuerpo. Siempre que esto pasa él se requiebra mucho más fácil y antes que yo.

Como ya lo he dicho, no es para causar lástima es algo que él realmente siente y le duele, es como si él llorara mi propio dolor por sus ojos y gimiera mis propios malestares por su boca. Ha cambiado mucho aunque me he acostumbrado tanto que para mí esta forma es natural, no teme mostrarme su debilidad, esta faceta que muestra luego de nuestras "caricias pasionales" es la que infunde culpas y reproches hacia mí y cariños devotos hacia él.

En este juego de manos me siento yo la pecadora pero esto no significa que él no lo sea y mucho menos que le perdone el serlo.

Sakura – Volviste pronto. – Reproché seca e irónicamente mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta en su cara.  
Él como de costumbre no decía nada, sólo detenía la puerta con su brazo, el que yo hacia poco había vuelto a lastimar y no confundan, no es que me sienta culpable. Bueno, quizás un poco…

Quizás mi culpa venga desde el punto en que yo he visto todas las heridas de su ser, del pasado, del presente y las que habrá en el futuro. Tantas de las cuales e intentado evitar y muchas otras tantas he sido yo la autora.  
Por esto no justifico sus actos, sino condeno los míos.

Y mi verdugo y juez son sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre se muestran fríos, duros, fijos, como si nada pudiera quitar esa densidad y concentración con la que te miran, esos bellos y negros ojos que al mirarte fijamente pareciera que te están penetrando y pueden ver todo de ti, desde lo que piensas hasta lo que no has pensado aún.  
A los que les temes porque los asemejas a la noche y sientes que te devoran como dicha oscuridad.

Pero esto desaparece al terminar nuestras peleas, como pidiendo perdón se vuelven temblorosos y cristalinos, dulces que te inquietan, tristes sin odio, sin maldad, como los de un niño pequeño que se ha perdido del camino y no sabe como regresar, confundidos como los de un cachorro que busca el perdón de su amo por haberle mordido y se muestra sin rencores hacia él por haberle golpeado.

Porque esos ojos muestran que el sentimiento de perdón y disculpa es sincero y ruegan que también sea reciproco.

Al mirarle a los ojos pareciera que espera que le diga algo, él no puede hablar.  
Le conozco tan bien para saber que si comienza a hablar el dolor se haría palpable y sus lágrimas comenzarían a caer.  
Otra razón de que no habla es que no sabe qué decir.

Creo que soy la única que podría deducir esto, sólo conmigo pueden conversar su silencio y el mío. Sólo yo lo entiendo y es tan nuestro que no voy a traducir lo que me está diciendo con esos ojos, y esa boca temblorosa que en cualquier momento se abrirá para sollozar.

Le conozco tan bien que he de saber que por dentro se está ahogado con un nudo en la garganta, que no le permite hacer dos cosas, o respira, o habla o simplemente llora.  
Decir que no conozco a Sasuke Uchiha sería tan mentira como decir que mi máscara es más que un simple maquillaje.

Ya que, por mi parte, sólo opto por mostrarme fría. Quiero que sepa con este silencio que él muy bien descifra, con los movimientos de mi cuerpo, con la energía que de mí irradia, y mis ojos que un espejismo muestran para ocultar lo que realmente siento, un espejismo de odio que de cierta forma le tengo.

No es por lo que me hace; tal vez sí pero no es explícitamente por eso, es porque… Aunque no quiera reconocerlo, lo amo tanto que no puedo odiarlo y el no poder odiarlo me hace odiarlo ¡No tiene sentido y ni yo lo entiendo! Pero… es la verdad, cuando le veo me es imposible no querer estrecharlo en mis brazos, curar sus heridas de la vida, amarlo con todo mi ser y odiarlo también.

¿A quién pretendo engañar? Esos ojos… son los únicos que realmente me pueden, hacen que me desmorone ante él y quiera hacerlo sólo mío y protegerlo de esas misma heridas que yo puedo llegar causar, causo y he causado.

No quiero titubear, no quiero dejarme ganar por él esta vez, aunque me muera de ganas de hacer todo eso y hacerle el amor intensamente, dejar mi esencia impregnada en él, dejar en claro que es mío y sólo mío… Sé que no debo y no puedo.

A veces pienso que Dios inventó los amigos para aparecer en los peores momentos y ayudarte cuando lo necesitas, y amén por ello.  
Cuando estaba por sucumbir ante la tentación Dios me envió un ángel con cara de puerco.

Ino – Ehem, disculpen ¿Interrumpo? – Ironía era lo único que podía oler en las palabras de Ino, además de odio y decepción. – Sakura, es momento de que tomemos el té – No me había percatado de su presencia, por un momento dejamos de mirarnos para mirar a Ino, hasta ese momento nadie había dicho nada, pero Ino vio las manos y la cara de Sasuke así que no hacia falta decir nada…

Sakura – Ehmm, es cierto… –

Ino – Entonces deja de perder el tiempo en idioteces y vamos, entra a la casa – Decía ella mientras me metía a la fuerza y ahuyentaba a Sasuke con una de esas miradas asesinas que sólo ella puede hacer.

El semblante de mi Uchiha cambió totalmente, de nuevo era aquel frío ser que mostraba a la sociedad, obviamente miraría a Ino de esa forma, debía defenderse cosa que ante ella es muy difícil.

Era tan diferente la forma en que mira a los demás a la forma en que me mira a mí, con todos era igual, frío, desanimado, poco interesado, de nuevo era aquel ser frío que mostraba todo el tiempo a todo el mundo.

He de admitir, le pese a quién le pese y aunque no quiero sonar engreída hay que reconocer que Sasuke Uchiha no puede mirarme de igual forma a mí, los demás son iguales para él, pero yo jamás seré igual a ninguna y jamás me mirará igual.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta seguíamos sin haber cruzado palabra alguna pero increíblemente su expresión volvió a cambiar, de nuevo era aquél pequeño niño que mostraba tristeza y dolor en sus ojos, ésos que ya no eran opacos eran cristalinos nuevamente y yo sin más, al escuchar un grito de Ino apurándome cerré la puerta.

Me sentía aliviada e impotente a la vez.  
¿Porqué impotente? Será porque siempre necesitaba que me rescaten, siempre estaba a punto de ceder ante esa gran fuerza de atracción que él posee y siempre necesitaba una cuerda que me agarrase antes que eso pasara y aunque lo agradecía eso me hacía sentir mal conmigo misma porque un día no habría soga, y ¿qué pasaría?

Lo peor es que los rescates no me eran nada baratos, adentro ya sabía lo que me esperaba, el sermón que tantas veces ella me daba y ya me lo sabía de arriba abajo, aunque lo más curioso es que ya hemos vivido esta escena, más de una vez, como si la película fuese de mala calidad y se repitiera.

Es como si ya fuese costumbre, y creo que mi destino dice que no pasará mucho antes que la escena se vuelva a repetir...


	2. Bellas Cicatrices

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Amor Enfermizo**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Bellas Cicatrices**

Cinco días han pasado desde aquella vez y no le he vuelto a ver.

¿Se habrá perdido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos? ¿O ha divagado por la oscuridad de su alma cada día que pasaba asumiendo que todo este tiempo fue una noche larga?

¿Y si sigue atrapado en ella sin siquiera una vela que le alumbre? Espera, idiota… Ese no debería ser tu problema, debes recordar lo que te haz prometido con el Santo Rosario en manos:

**Flash Back:**

– … Y ahora estoy aquí, hincada de rodillas ante tu imagen sagrada y con tus misterios entre mis dedos, implorándote por valentía y fuerzas para soportar y poder salir adelante. Sé que tantas veces he maldecido, sé que ya hace muchos años que he olvidado mi conversación nocturna de cada noche contigo pero me humillo ante ti para rogarte por voluntad y fuerza para poder dejar de lado a la persona que en este mundo más amo pero también, que me ha hecho más daño y que más he dañado en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Dulce, dulce Madre Misericordiosa, apiádate de mí, perdona mis blasfemias y ayúdame a salir adelante, a no volver a caer ante su poder de atracción, haz que mi carne se domestique y mis sentimientos por él se apaguen, ayúdame a terminar con esto de un vez y a desenterrar las espinas de mi corazón y siempre te estaré agradecida… – Y colgándome el rosario en el cuello con la mano derecha, y secando mis lágrimas con la izquierda hice mi voto, mi promesa de fidelidad hacia mí misma y mi propio bienestar, levanté mi frente en alto, persigné mi alma ante mi juramento y me decidí a seguir con mi vida, o mejor dicho, a reconstruirla.

**Fin Flash Back:**

Estoy segura de que fue demasiado precipitado hacer un voto tan fuerte con la Virgen, si es que lo era, pero también debo admitir que me ha ayudado a mantenerme fuerte.

Esto pasó dos días después de la visita de Ino y de nuestro último "Encuentro Pasional", por así decirle. Ella se aseguró de irse lo suficientemente avanzada la noche, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no se acercaría al departamento hasta que ella no se fuera; de alguna forma él sabía el momento en que ella se iba pero, aunque ésta se retirara tarde, él siempre volvía una media hora después de su partida.

Lo extraño de esa noche fue que él jamás regresó, ni tampoco vino, se duchó y volvió a irse mientras yo dormía; esto lo sé porque decidí esperarlo luego de la fuerte conversación que tuve con Ino que me hizo pensar que había terminado de abrir los ojos, que ahora mi visión del panorama era diferente y me sentía lo suficientemente segura como para dejar las cosas bien en claro y, si él se negaba a mis condiciones, me sentía lo suficientemente segura como para irme.

Después de todo ¿qué problema había? Tenía mi motivo justificado: Estaba harta de terminar golpeada y golpeándolo por cosas, que cada vez eran más estúpidas, como que el repartidor de paquetes me adulara un corte de cabello nuevo o que sus inciensos eran perturbadores hacia el olfato, o mejor dicho, mi olfato.

No pasaba nada, podía irme tranquilamente cuando quisiera, de todas formas, a la calle no iba a ir a parar; tenía dinero, era independiente, mayor, y a pesar de que por él terminé enemistándome con casi todos mis seres queridos incluyendo mis padres, Ino me había ofrecido su casa, así que repito ¿Cuál era el problema?

Esa noche le esperé hasta que amaneció, mi lengua se untaba en la saliva de mi boca cuál pluma se sumerge en tinta negra hecha a partir de bilis de vaca, lista para envenenar sus oídos y mente con cada palabra que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo tenía para decirle y que noche tras noche luego de nuestras "caricias" había pensando y repensado en esa cama mientras le daba la espalda a él, todas esas noches de insomnio no habían sido en vano.

No me interesaba si estaba vulnerable, no tenía interés en si terminaba por arruinar su mísera vida, él ya había destruido casi por completo la mía.

Pero lo interesante fue que, me dejó plantada. Hasta para dejarlo me dejaba él a mí, era un maldito bastardo, le maldecí de las mil y un formas, hasta inventé nuevos malos tratos. A modo de provocación, y de compañía para mi espera, terminé un Marlboro 20, cortesía de mi amiga Ino, sabía que detestaba el olor a tabaco.

Pero así como el aroma se fue dispersando poco a poco junto con los minutos que pasaban, también mi idea de seguridad se tornaba pasajera.

Pronto los sentimientos de dominación se transformaron en dudas, y las maldiciones en preguntas: _"…¿Porqué demorará tanto? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?..." _

Cuestionamientos cargados de culpa, y aborrecimiento hacia mi persona, cada cinco preguntas mentales iban acompañadas de un reproche hacia mí misma, ¿Porqué debía interrumpir mi sueño por él? Si fuese por mí mejor que no volviera… O al menos de eso trataba de convencerme.

Para quitarme esos auto-flagelos mentales, decidí abandonar esa posición dominante en medio de la cama con la que había decidido esperarlo y me dispuse a buscar algo con qué entretenerme pero el aliento gélido de la soledad del departamento se sentía demasiado en el ambiente como para levantarme a buscar "algo".

Recordé entonces que nunca habíamos podido hacer que arreglaran el problema de humedad en los departamentos y que, en las noches frías como esta, él me acurrucaba contra su pecho y su cuerpo tan caliente y lleno de vida, me ayudaba a dormir tranquilamente en las noches.

Al darme cuenta de que con pensamientos mi mirada se había quedado colgada en un punto fijo, me di cuenta que este punto era ese viejo kunai que él tenía colgado en la pared como recuerdo de cuando había asistido a la academia ninja de pequeño.

A veces me gusta pensar que fue el destino el que eligió que nos pusieran en el mismo equipo y el poder conocernos allí, yo ya lo conocía pero estoy segura de que si no llegaba a estar junto a él, trabajando hombro con hombro, compartiendo cada experiencia, conociéndole más, ese enamoramiento pasajero de niña que tenía se hubiese esfumado y quizás nunca nada de esto hubiese pasado, pero creo que también es una forma de culpar a alguien que no sea ni yo ni él por esta situación. Sencillamente, patético…

Al tornarse la madrugada mis preocupaciones y ojeras se hicieron de un tamaño divisable a millas y me di cuenta que debía salir de allí, toda la noche me la había pasado analizando objetos que me llevaban a recuerdos y esos recuerdos a situaciones, todo ese departamento a donde quiera que mirase estaba impregnado de Sasuke y el valor y autoestima que había logrado encender para dejarlo a un lado de mi vida y continuar, se había esfumado con la noche.

A las seis de la mañana, sin haber dormido y entabacada por tanto fumar, decidí irme de allí, a buscar distracción que no llevara de nuevo a esas situaciones que cada vez que analizaba me provocaban dolor y esto era porque… Al terminar de analizarlas llegaba, siempre, a la conclusión de que: La culpa era mía.

Viejas heridas se abrieron nuevamente y otra vez sumergía mi mente en agonías de culpa. Culpa por dejarme golpear, culpa por haberle golpeado, culpa por haberle dado la espalda a todos, culpa por culparle a él por haberme hecho darle la espalda a todos, culpa hasta por no haberme ido antes y por decidir esperarlo.

Me perdí en la inmensidad de la multitud que se reúne en las esquinas de la ciudad cada vez que llega una hora pico del día. Divagué totalmente sola por las calles de la vida sin rumbo fijo, mirando vidrieras sin mirar nada realmente, sentada en el parque sin saber en cuál, cruzando las calles sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía y en mi mente cada vez las dudas sobre su regreso se hacían más grandes.

Deseaba saber si ya había vuelto, deseaba llegar y encontrarlo allí sentando en el balcón pensando en quién sabe qué o sin saber si realmente pensará en algo; pero a la vez primero deseaba recuperar toda mi fuerza para hacer lo que ya me había decidido hacer, plantearle las cosas.

Decidí llamar por teléfono a Ino. Trabajaba todo el día así que sería difícil buscarla, pero no me negaría una llamada telefónica, sorpresivamente había olvidado mi teléfono en casa… Es increíble como a veces una mujer puede olvidar hasta su cabeza en un lugar cuando ésta decide quedarse allí y su cuerpo no puede hacer absolutamente nada para moverla.

Para mi suerte me sabía el número.

Luego de otra alentadora charla con Ino y de perder todo mi cambio en un teléfono público, tomé valor y me dirigí hacia mi hogar. De nuevo pasé por alto todo lo que la gran ciudad puede hacer que pierdas la razón del tiempo, crucé de largo todas esas distracciones como si caminara por un corredor blanco sin otros pasajes ni con siquiera un cuadro que me obligue detenerme a mirar.

Llegué. Subí corriendo las escaleras, mis ansias eran tantas que el esperar el ascensor se me hacía una espera de milenios. Cuando llegué al piso, caminé casi a paso trotado hasta esa puerta, la 4 "D".

Me detuve ante ella, la miré unos segundos como si… Como si mi destino estuviese atrás de ella y el aceptarlo o no fuese decisión mía. Busqué la llave hasta el fondo del bolsillo de mi abrigo, fue como meter la mano en un pozo sin final y al encontrarla la metí en el pestillo de la cerradura con tanta seguridad como la de quién firma su pacto de vida.

Estaba decidida, lo haría y no me importaría en qué estado emocional se encontrase él. Nada, ni esos ojos me harían cambiar de opinión.

Esperé un segundo, giré la cerradura y entré con todo el impulso de mi motivación hacia la habitación: " _– ¡Sasuke! –_ "

Pero la única respuesta que tuve fue la del silencio… Todo seguía igual.

Con el sonido de mis palabras se fue mi aliento y lo único que quedó en mí fueron la soledad y los recuerdos. Decidí quedarme a esperarlo, al terminar ese día lo único que conseguí fue abrir todas las heridas, y contemplar las dagas que las hicieron.

Los recuerdos de memoria y físicos que mi cuerpo guarda, jamás se borrarán. Son cicatrices de vida que aunque suelo lamentar a la vez me gusta verlas. Cada recuerdo que tengo con él es tan bello, cada sentimiento de dolor y pasión que mi cuerpo guarda es tan distinto y único. Son bellas cicatrices que siempre perdurarán, hasta el fin de mis días por más que yo no esté con él…

Fue la noche del día siguiente cuando ya mi dolor era insoportable que le hice la promesa a María, promesa que hasta ahora cumplo, seguir con mi vida sin ti. Pero mi duda es realmente si la estoy cumpliendo por decisión mía o tuya…

Bueno, repasar todo esto me ha tomado toda la noche del quinto día que en realidad ya es sexto y sin señales de vida de tu parte, sólo me queda persignarme para aguantar y esperar a tu regreso que sinceramente con cada minuto que pasa se me hace más lejano.

Me gustaría saber algún día el porqué a esa promesa no la finalicé con un amén…


	3. Encuentro Eclesial

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Encuentro Eclesial**

**Capítulo Tercero.**

Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que me psicoanalicé a mí misma, supongo que tener a Ino en casa todos los días desde entonces ha ayudado un poco pero eso no ha hecho que deje de pensar en él cada noche mientras su presencia divaga por la casa, como un fantasma que vive en cada objeto que ha tocado, mirado o siquiera pasado junto a él.

A pesar de que he quitado todo lo que era suyo y lo he colocado en una habitación, aún siento como si su presencia caminara por los pasillos del departamento.

Creo que el haber quitado sus cosas fue un gran paso, pero no tuve el valor para tirarlas.

He aprovechado para donar algunas de sus ropas viejas a la beneficencia, específicamente, a una iglesia – "_Si se le puede llamar así_"– que está en las afueras de la ciudad y por la que suelo pasar cuando vuelvo de visitar a mis padres, el tren para a unas cuadras de allí, de eso quería hablar en parte.

Por cierto, he podido reconciliarme con mis padres después de tanto tiempo…

**Flash Back: **

– ¡Qué bueno que por fin haz entrado en razón, hija! – exclamó con pequeño dejo de reproche que sólo mi padre podía disimular en su tono de voz y que sólo yo podía descifrar en la misma.

– Escierto, cariño. Pensábamos que ese _maldito _había conseguido alejarte de nuestra vida para siempre pero… – Y las palabras de mi madre se fueron perdiendo en mis oídos como si fueran un eco sordo que se percibe a penas a lo lejos de la inmensidad de la nada. Le había insultado a él…

Aunque ella me abrazaba en ese momento, yo no podía evitar sentir frialdad, después de todo le había insultado. Sé que yo no soy la persona más indicada para hacer esos reproches, después de todo yo le había insultado de las peores formas, habidas y por haber y algunas hasta de mi propia autoría pero, esto era diferente. Yo era yo y ella… No era nadie.

– ¿Hmm…? ¿Sucede algo, Sakura?– Mi padre había notado que me había sumido en mis pensamientos y, también notó, el encogimiento de mi corazón reflejado en mi cuerpo debido al comentario de mi madre, pero no podía demostrar que me importaba y también debía tratar de disipar la evidente preocupación que él había despertado en mi madre.

– No, no sucede nada. Simplemente pienso en que es cierto, ese maldito casi logra alejarme de ustedes y de todos los que amo. Aunque a muchos aún no sé como mirarles de nuevo… – Y era cierto, no tenía ni tengo idea cómo disculparme con los demás.

Pude notar de inmediato la mueca de aliento de mis padres, de ahí en adelante no presté demasiada atención a sus palabras pero conociéndoles seguro me dirían que todo saldría bien y que seguro encontraría una forma de reconciliarme con todos a pesar del tiempo, y también que, por eso mismo, debía ser paciente.

Lo siguiente fue disfrutar de una cena en "_familia_", me siento un poco mal porque, debido a su comentario, ignoré a mi madre casi toda la noche. En realidad, ignoré a ambos durante toda la noche, simplemente me limité a asentir con la cabeza o responder con monosílabos, no me regañarían.

Algo característico de mi familia es que siempre se tratan los mismos temas en la mesa, así que aunque no estuviese prestando atención, no fue difícil responder a lo que, estoy segura, conversaron y tocaron como tema toda la velada.

– Nos alegra mucho que hayas venido, hijita. De verdad que te extrañábamos en casa. – dijo ella mientras mi padre asentía.

– No dudes en venir de nuevo cuando gustes, realmente es una lástima que debas irte. –

– Lo sé pero mañana debo trabajar, mis vacaciones ya acabaron así que, lastimosamente, debo irme. Adiós, los quiero… – El umbral, luego de cruzarlo fue como si mi corazón se alivianara y hubiese salido de una dimensión diferente, como si en la anterior la gravedad hubiese aumentado y eso oprimiera mis pulmones pero, a la vez, alivianaba mi pensamiento.

Mi padre había ofrecido llevarme a la estación de tren, pero me negué rotundamente porque sabía que sería muy incómodo y que él trataría de hablar de cualquier cosa pero yo no sabría cómo responder, además sólo eran seis calles.

Al llegar a la cuarta calle algo llamó mi atención, a la siguiente cuadra por la vereda de enfrente podía ver la estatuilla de un ángel, un extraño ángel iluminado por el brillo tenue de la bella luna que estaba siendo cubierta casi en su totalidad por una densa nube, sólo un rayo podía escaparse de la inmensidad de la misma y daba justo en ese extraño ángel que se mostraba solitario en el techo de lo que parecía ser la casa de campana de una capilla cristiana.

Decidí acercarme para verlo bien, era algo escalofriante. No sé si era la luz de la luna o quizás los años que tenía encima pero lo que sí sé es que el pequeño ángel que miraba hacia el cielo y tapaba con una mano en lo alto sus ojos como si intentara ver el sol y con la otra tomaba un denario, parecía tener vida propia.

Debajo de él había una caseta de una campana, algo pequeña a comparación de las que suelen tener las iglesias, y bajo la misma se veía cómo la humilde morada se concretaba con un vidrial muy sencillo.

En él se podía ver un niño a merced de un ángel que lo protegía y que se hallaba en la misma posición que el de la estatua.

En la antigua y humilde pero bien cuidada puerta de la casilla, podía leer una inscripción en una placa que decía: "_Iglesia del Consuelo_" y más abajo un explicativo que narraba: "_Educación Eclesiástica para niños menos afortunados_"

En ese momento mi corazón se sintió lleno de ternura y compasión. Sólo sentí esto una vez y fue ese día que me enteré que los padres de Sasuke-kun habían desaparecido y que su hermano le había abandonado, y creía recordar cada que él me miraba de esa manera perdida luego de sus conflictos físicos, buscando consuelo.

Entonces lo pensé y me lo dije a mí misma en voz alta:

– Quizás necesiten algunas cosas… –

Miré mi reloj y ya era demasiado tarde, debía volver a casa pero antes debía tomar el tren.

**Fin Flash Back. **

"…_Kimi to Boku to Sakura Biyori _…"

Oh, es mi celular, me he distraído, no noté que sonaba.

– Moshi Moshi. Oh, Ino. Eres tú, ¿Por qué el milagro? – Con ironía a flor de labio. La maldita me llamaba todos los días a pesar de que la veía con la misma frecuencia.

– Deja de hacer el idiota con tu sarcasmo, deberías agradecer que me preocupe por ti y te llamo todos los días. ¡Hmp! Como sea… Quería saber si estabas bien y también ¿qué harás esta tarde? – Preguntó mientras la pequeña mueca de burla en mi sonrisa se desvanecía para contestarle.

– He estado pensando y quiero ir a ver a mis padres hoy, ya sabes. – No iba a decirle que había pensado visitar la capilla, después de todo cuando le comenté que la había descubierto y que secretamente había llevado unas prendas de Sasuke, más que alegrarse por deshacerme de ellas se deprimió con el solo hecho de pensar en niños pobres sin padres estudiando los Salmos en una "_Cutre Capilla_" como se refirió, textualmente.

– Estás mintiéndome. – Dijo en un tono serio y dejándome helada por unos segundos – Y lo peor es que ese maldito silencio lo confirma. Ya no te entiendo, Haruno ¿Desde cuándo eres chica que obra al bien? –

– No tiene nada de malo ayudar un poco a los que lo necesitan, además son niños. – Dije seria tratando de defenderme. – Además… Quizás sea por no ser "Chica de Obra de Bien" y por no interesarme en los demás, aparte de mí, que terminé como he terminado. –

– Tampoco lo digas como si estuvieses en la miseria –

– Pero así es como me siento. Así que si lo deseas, encantada aceptaré tu compañía y sino, lo siento pero de todas formas iré. – Culminé mi decisión.

– Lástima, te faltará mi compañía, iba a invitarte a lo de unas amigas pero tú te lo pierdes, suerte con los "niños" – Y colgó sin dejarme saludar, como ya era costumbre.

La verdad es que sólo había ido dos veces en horarios donde no se puede ver a nadie más que al celador que esperaba allí hasta temprano en la mañana, esperando al padre que daba la misa matutina.

Pero hoy me había decidido a ir en un horario visitable, pero sin idea alguna de lo que podía llevar.

Desde hace unos días que pienso de ir, me hago a la idea de cómo podrían ser los niños. Me imagino niños rufianes que forjan una personalidad repelente y vandálica para poder salir adelante, y es la misma en su defecto la que los obliga a hostigar a niños débiles y tan o más sufridos que ellos.

Me pregunto si a los vandalillos y a los indefensos les gustará el pastel pero no sé cuántos niños son, creo que debería hacer dos… No, mejor tres. Mejor que sobre a que falte.

Eran las cinco y ya había bajado del tren. Voy camino hacia la capilla y creo que llegaré para la hora del té. Camino las dos cuadras desde la estación a la iglesia y al llegar a su entrada me detengo a mirar un poco.

Un hombre está barriendo la entrada, diferente al celador de las mañanas, su apariencia es humilde pero noble, me acercaré a él para preguntarle:

– Disculpe, aquí es donde enseñan a los niños ¿verdad, Oji-san? – El señor me miró unos segundos, se notaba en los surcos de su rostro la experiencia y a la vez la simpatía, ya que los surcos más pronunciados se ubicaban alrededor de su sonrisa.

– Así es niña, los jovenzuelos deben estar ya por terminar sus horas de apoyo. – Me confió.

– ¿Horas de apoyo, dice? –

– Sí. Verá, estos niños no suelen ir a menudo a la escuela, faltan por trabajo o por quedarse a vagar y dejan sus tareas inconclusas, entonces desde las cuatro hasta un poco más de las cinco se les proporcionan lecciones extra para ayudarlos a no atrasarse tanto. – Me explicó paciente y con un dejo de ternura al hablar de ellos. – Es una lástima – Continuó – Son buenos muchachos. – Y por su manera de hablar, me convencí de ello.

– Estoy segura que sí, Oji-san. Y, dígame, ¿qué edad suelen tener los niños de aquí? – Me intrigaba la duda.

– Pues verá, los niños que vienen aquí varían en diferentes edades: Hay niños de cuatro y otros de catorce años. – Explicó sin inmutarse. – Pero todos, desafortunadamente, han corrido la misma suerte, si se le puede llamar así –

– Ya veo, Oji-san – Continué con mis preguntas luego de un minuto. – Y, dígame, ¿no aceptan voluntarios? –

– ¿Es por eso que está tan interesada en saber de ellos? – Devolvió.

– Así es. –

– Ya veo, y es muy extraño ya que el estado pide gente "_capacitada_" para atender este tipo de lugares, es por eso que siempre faltan personas y no es posible atender como se debe a todos, pero si cuenta con los requisitos y desea ayudar, supongo que la aceptarán. – Alentó amablemente.

– Ya veo. Y, una cosa más, Oji-san. –

– Sí, dígame, Señorita. –

– ¿A los niños les gusta el pastel? – Pregunté algo emocionada cuál niña en navidad.

– Les encanta pero como sólo tenemos recursos para darles algo de comer, ya que vivimos de donaciones, no pueden darse el lujo de comerlo a menudo. – Respondió algo triste y apenado.

Bueno, hoy comerán un poco porque he traído para todos. – Intenté confortarlo con mi entusiasmo y al ver su expresión noté que lo había conseguido.

Oji-san me llevó hacia el interior de la capilla, por dentro se veía mejor que por fuera, realmente.

Desde el inicio de la conversación había logrado notar que alguien me veía desde el interior de la capilla, pero no me interesé demasiado en ello. Adentro no parecía haber nadie, iba a preguntar dónde se encontraban los niños pero Oji-san me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

Al llegar a una de las esquinas finales de la capilla, había una puerta por donde se veía entraba sólo cierta gente, aunque tampoco parecía cerrada al público.

Al entrar, me condujo por un pasillo muy simple con algunas puertas, cerca de la mitad una de las puertas que sólo contaba con su marco invitaba a entrar con confianza y, el gesto de aprobación de Oji-san, me indicaron que podía hacerlo.

– Por cierto, mi nombre es Hiranako Aoi, un placer. – Dijo mientras reverenciaba su cuerpo ante mí de manera formal y respetuosa.

– Haruno Sakura, el placer es mío, Hiranako-san. – Devolví mi reverencia, tomé aire y decidí entrar.

Al hacerlo me di con unos veinticinco niños de diferentes edades, casi todos con cuadernos desgastados y apariencias, si bien no míseras, tampoco de las mejores.

Detrás de mí, Hiranako-san entraba ayudándome con los pasteles y colocándose de espaldas frente a mí y de cara a los niños, dijo:

– Ella es la señorita Haruno Sakura-san, quiere conocerlos a todos y les ha traído un delicioso pastel, ¿Porqué no toman un descanso y le salu…? – Hiranako-san fue interrumpido por una ola de niños derramándose sobre él al oír la palabra "_pastel_" cosa que me sorprendió y enterneció a la vez. Con excepción de uno que miraba desde un rincón solitario de la habitación.

Luego de presentarme con los niños y saber los nombres de casi todos ellos, partimos el pastel y fui testigo con qué gusto lo comían, la verdad nunca fui muy buena cocinera pero estos niños, quizás por su hambre o su deseo que comer algo que no podían comer muy seguido, lo alababan como si fuese el pastel más delicioso del mundo.

El mismo niño que yo había llamado mi atención hace un rato, me miraba de una forma extraña. Como si me conociera de algún lado e intentase recordarme o como estudiándome para confirmar mi identidad. Decidí acercarme a él, después de todo no había comido pastel y si no le llevaba un poco se lo terminarían.

El niño aparentaba unos catorce años o quizás un poco menos. Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos grises un poco tristes pero que no deseaban denotar emociones hacia los demás, al acercarme a él su reacción fue de quitar la mirada enseguida y tratar de concentrarse en su cuaderno que no había mirado desde mi llegada.

¿Quieres un poco? Está bueno, te gustará. – Dije simpáticamente mientras dejaba la porción en el largo y añejo pupitre donde él se encontraba. No recibí respuesta, sólo una disimulada mirada de reojo que casi no pude detectar debido a los mechones algo largos y despeinados de su cabello. – ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – Decidí preguntar tiernamente mientras le veía mirar con deseos el pastel, pero era como si algo le impidiese comerlo. – Anda, no tengas vergüenza. – Me miró sonrojado cuando por fin se decidió a comer un trozo de este. – ¿Y me dirás tu nombre, Chibisuke-tan? – Me miró algo inseguro, pero luego de tragar el pedazo de pastel que había llevado a su boca, se decidió a responder.

No soy Chibisuke, mi nombre es Umemiya Kotarou. – Dijo volviendo su mirada al tenedor que sostenía con su mano izquierda, "_zurdo_" pensé.

Cuéntame Kotarou-kun, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? – Noté que luego de decir esto el pequeño se sonrojó.

Etto… No, en realidad no. – Dijo algo avergonzado.

Entonces, ¿Mi cabello llamó tu atención? – Dije pícara y divertidamente, intentando crear confianza.

Bueno… Sí, un poco. – Dijo sin dejar de sonrojarse, desviando su seria mirada y llevando otro trozo de pastel a su boca.

Ya veo. Sí, suele pasar seguido. – Decidí levantarme al ver que Hiranako-san me llamaba para pedir mi ayuda con los niños que comenzaban a montársele por no servir más rápido el pastel.

_Con Sasuke-san… ¿también? _– Al oír esto quedé tan perpleja que me volví a voltear hacia él de una forma seca. Casi acosándolo con mis ojos, aunque había sido casi imperceptible sumando el alboroto de niños que estaba en la amplia habitación, sabía que de los labios de Kotarou-kun habían brotado esas palabras.

Me miró asustado como buscando una explicación para mi reacción, pero debí desistir de mi interrogatorio ya que Hiranako-san estaba siendo liquidado por los niños pequeños.

Luego de analizar la expresión en el rostro de Kotarou-kun decidí convencerme de que había sido sólo mi imaginación, pero no había querido verlo desde el principio. La esencia de Sasuke sí se encontraba impregnada en la pacífica capilla con humos de iglesia.

Y al irme y mirar por última vez a Kotarou-kun que junto a Hiranako-san y el resto de los niños se despedían de mí en la entrada, no pude evitar meditar sobre eso durante todo el camino y la noche ¿Era el destino volver a encontrar su rastro ahí? O era mi corazón que trataba de dibujar una línea que nos volviera a unir, o quizás… Mi mente deseaba jugar un rato con mis deseos ocultos de volverle a ver y comenzaba a mostrármelo de nuevo en los lugares que se asemejaban a él.

Decidí optar por la última opción. Ya había comenzado a olvidarlo y aunque era difícil debía continuar mi camino, y dejar de lado cualquier encuentro casual con mi subconsciente que me formulaba su imagen dentro de la capilla. Aunque si esto seguía así, se volverían eclesiales.


End file.
